Late
by vamploverrr
Summary: O/S: Just something that I thought would be a nice treat to get out of the rut I was in... Edward and Bella share a night in her apartment. Lemony goodness...


****

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns all recognizable characters, plots, etc. Only original content, characters, etc. belongs to author. No copyright infringement intended.**

****A/N: I'm baaaaack... I know, it's been forever. But, I won't bore you with details of life and writers block, and all that other nonsense. I got this little o/s and it was so spur of the moment, that the only thing I had available to put it on was my iPhone. But, I did, and hopefully it has opened up a can of worms and I can find the inspiration I thought I'd lost for my other stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoy...

**

* * *

**

There's a familiar knock on the door as she's putting the cork back in the bottle of wine she's just opened; leaving it on the counter, she rushes to the door, smoothing out her hair as she goes.

Yanking it open, her breath whooshes out of her, taking in his perfect imperfection. He's smiling that breathtaking smile, that smile that started all this. Her answering smile falters, and she knows he saw; his eyes questioning as he steps into her apartment. She gives a little shake of her head as she shuts the door.

He finally takes in the sight of her, her creamy legs on display, the bottom of her robe barely covering the curve of her bottom as it meets her thighs. Unable to resists, he stalks over to her as she turns, reaching a lone finger to trail the hem of her robe.

Leaning so close to her ear, she can feel his breath on her neck, his harsh pants doing nothing to tame her arousal. "Have I ever told you how sexy I think you look in this?"

"Many times, and I should think so, seeing as how it was you who bought it for me." Her own breath is becoming labored as he starts trailing gentle kisses down her neck, closer to the hollow of her throat.

He's holding her waist now, guiding her back towards the bedroom.

"Well then, let's see what we can do about getting you out of it."

…

He's pounding into her while holding her legs to her chest by the backs of her thighs. Their hips slamming together over and over again while she moans, her head thrashing back and forth on the pillow.

"Yes."

She wants control, nudging him with her right calf he rolls over and she follows. Quickly turning around and straddling his left leg, her right ankle just under his right thigh.

Slowly, she lowers herself and can hear him let out a groan as she gasps. She gives a small grind of her hips, causing him to grip them as she slowly works herself into a good rhythm; her clit rubbing the top of his left thigh.

She sits up straighter, wanting him as deep as possible.

"Shit, Bella," he groans.

He leans forward then, and she can feel his breath on her back, warming then cooling the slight sheen of sweat; goose bumps rising at the contrast. She rides him roughly then; clenching on the upstroke, slamming without abandon on the down, a flick of her hips as she meets his thigh.

His left hand holds her hip possessively, helping guide her movements. Though she doesn't need that much help; his right hand is at her shoulder, his thumb rubbing sensual circles at the base of her neck. Focusing on the warmth spreading through her, she quits slamming herself onto him, only grinding back and forth on top of him.

Moaning her pleasure, she can feel she's almost there; her clit rubbing the top of his thigh deliciously. She falls forward as he hits that spot deep inside, the spot never found by anyone but the man inside her. Her hands clasp the sheets as she grinds mercilessly on his dick.

"Fuck baby, that's it."

She's moaning, her head flying back as her pelvis continues to grind. Hands clenching the sheets so tight she fears she may rip them.

Suddenly wanting to focus only on her pleasure, he grips her hips and thrusts up causing her to shout in surprise.

"Is that your spot baby?"

He continues thrusting while she swivels her hips back and forth, feeling her clenching around him so tight it's almost painful.

"Fuck baby, are you there? Jesus, I can feel you." He groans, "so tight."

He's almost there too, he can feel it, his balls tightening as the warmth spreads through his lower abdomen. "I'm almost there, baby, please." He's begging now, not sure if he can hold on much longer; her pussy tightening as she lets out a keening wail.

She's there, her walls flutter around him as her back arches. "Edward!"

"Yes! Jesus fuck! Come on my cock!"

A few thrusts and he follows after her, her hips still moving back and forth slightly; dragging out his release as he stills, twitching inside her. She falls back onto his chest and he nuzzles the crook of her neck. He's completely spent, never having come so hard in his life. He can still feel her tremors, hissing slightly against the onslaught on his sensitive dick. Their pants echo in the silence of the room as he reaches to feel the weight of her breasts in his palms, kissing her shoulder.

A cell phone rings, it's his, muffled by his clothes. She sighs, moving to allow him to answer the phone. He grips her hips tight, barely stopping her movements.

"No, it can wait."

"You should get it," she looks at the clock on the nightstand, knowing their time is running short. "You're late for dinner."

She's off him then, walking to the bathroom and shutting the door. She hears him pick up, barely containing her sob as he speaks.

"Hey baby. Sorry, I had to stop and meet with a client. I'm leaving now, though. I should be home soon."

She turns the shower on, hoping she can get in and blame the steam for her blotchy face before he can see the real reason behind it. She jumps in the shower just as she hears him end the call.

"I know, I'll be home soon. Love you too."

She's scrubbing herself raw by the time he gets in the shower with her. All the while, she's reminding herself that he isn't hers. She can feel his eyes on her, unable to look at him she turns away. Knowing he'll be able to see right through her. She has to pull it together. She finishes quickly, the tension becoming too much for her.

Wrapping the towel around herself, she walks out of the bathroom as she grabs her lotion off the counter, making her way to the bed. Resting her foot on the end so she can apply her lotion, she glares at the band sitting on her nightstand. It's still there, mocking her, reminding her that he isn't hers. He won't ever be hers, she feels selfish for wanting these moments with him; knowing he has a life outside this, a wife.

Lost in her thoughts, she startles when she feels his hands on her shoulders. Closing her eyes to bury her emotions, she can feel the warmth as his hands ghost under the towel. Feeling guilty once more, the ring glints another reminder to her as she gives into her selfish desire to keep him here as long as possible.

Here with her.

He kisses her neck, his hands reaching the knot at the top of her towel, slowly undoing it so it falls to the floor.

"Crawl on the bed baby." His hand is at her back, guiding her forward onto her hands. Before she can lift her second leg, he's there. She can feel his breath on her, making her ache in more places than one.

"I thought you had to leave," she moans the last word as his tongue slowly licks her from her clit to her entrance.

"I can be late."

The vibrations of his words ripple through her and she moans, leaning back into his face. He groans at her eagerness, leaning in to taste her once more.

"You're already late."

She's grinding on his face, her body contradicting her words. She wants this, just as much as him. She's lost in the sensation, the steady drag of his tongue. The feel of his finger slowly slipping inside her soft heat.

"Ungh."

She's moaning and writhing against his face. He adds another finger, wanting to leave her with something other than the words he knows she overheard. It kills him inside, knowing he has responsibilities, an obligation. He adds another finger, concentrating solely on her pleasure.

"So wet," he mumbles. "Does it feel good baby?"

The vibrations of his voice cause her to buck against his hand. He adds another finger, quickly finding the rough patch of nerves inside her. She screams then, her hips moving with a renewed fervor as he leans in to lap at her clit. She fists the sheets, trying to ground herself. She doesn't want to come yet; her selfishness winning out over her pleasure.

But the things this man does to her body…

She's almost there, wanting to draw it out but unable to as he hits that spot inside. Her orgasm catches her by surprise as she screams and clenches around his fingers. Aftershocks wrack her body as he slows his movements and lightly nibbling her. He wants to draw it out for her as much as possible. Once finished, she collapses on the bed, lotion long forgotten and body sated once more.

He stands, watching her pant and sigh as he gets dressed. Knowing he has to leave soon, leave her here alone while he goes back to the emptiness he feels without her. Now fully dressed, he crouches beside the bed, "I have to go now."

Slowly her eyes open and he knows she's gone. The walls are up again, "ok. Can you lock the door on your way out?"

He nods, leaning in to kiss her forehead; a gesture so tender that it almost causes her to break in front of him. He stands and backs away slowly. "I'll see you at the office tomorrow."

She nods, closing her eyes and turning her head to wait for the click of her bedroom door to shut before she loses it. She can't look at him, the tears already pooling in her eyes.

He looks at her once more, walking to the nightstand to put his ring on. He turns on his heel and shuts the door softly as he exits. He pauses, wanting to go back in there and stay with her forever.

He must have paused too long, the next thing that he hears breaks his heart in two. A choking sob, so loud it pierces straight to his very core. He rushes back to the door; unsure if he should comfort her, his responsibilities pulling him one way, while she drags him closer. Her heartbreaking sobs doing nothing to ease his guilt over what he's doing; to themselves and his wife. He places his hand on the door; knowing he has to leave, wanting to stay.

His phone rings then, it's shrill against her sobbing, which stops almost immediately. He's frantically digging in his pocket, finding it just as her door is opened. His heart breaks a little at the tear streaks running down her face, her nose red and swollen from crying. He looks at her, hoping his eyes are apology enough as he hits the answer button.

Her ringtone silenced as he answers, "yeah babe?"

His eyes widen as her nostrils flare, eyes flashing in anger.

"Yeah, I can pick up a bottle, red or white?" He shakes his head at her, slightly.

She shoves him then, loving the surprised look on his face as he stumbles back.

She yanks his shoulder, effectively tuning him away from her as she pushes him to her front door; ignoring his side of the conversation as she yanks the door open and shoves him out into the hall.

He turns in time to see another tear fall down her face, just before she slams the door in his.

* * *

**A/N: Well... ::scrunches nose:: Thoughts?**


End file.
